


Mated

by RinAsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: Victor has an uncontrollable need and takes these desires out on his husband, violently. After years of rape, Yuuri decides that he cannot take the pain any longer and inquires about the Life Shelter Program, an innovative community program that rehomes abandoned omegas. There is no cost for either party, the only caveat is the omega signs an agreement to consent to service the adopting family however they need. Will Victor agree to bring a stranger into the relationship to save it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...I've been out of commission for a while. I'm trying to rewrite some of my works to indie publish and with stresses from that and the soul-sucking day job I've been totally vegging, trapped in a cycle of self-doubt. I will finish "Targeted" and "First Time for Everything," so don't worry, I'm not abandoning anything. I'm...just a little (a lot) slower than I used to be. If you'd like to see what's getting redone, you can go to my profile on AO3 to see my site address. 
> 
> I apologize for the long waits and thank you so much for your patience; I appreciate the support. Somedays I don't think I'd get out of bed if I didn't see all your wonderful past comments about my work. <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is just something I wrote to get writing again and put something on the page. It is not edited and I have an idea where this story will go but do not know how long it will be yet. I hope you enjoy this short intro chapter.

Yuuri Katsuki walked in the door with a yawn, throwing his keys on the tablet and swinging his jacket across the couch.

“Victor?” He called out to the darkened house.

Passing from the living room to the kitchen, he flipped on a light and called out again, receiving no answer. Victor was supposed to be home with dinner ready since he’d had the early practice at the rink that day. Yuuri’s breath hitched when he heart it. Whimpering coming from down the hall. Running toward the bedroom, the worst fears ran through his head. Was Victor injured? In pain? Something worse?

Following the sounds into the en-suite bathroom he at first saw nothing when the bulbs came to life. Scanning the two-person bathroom he noticed Victor huddled in the oval bathtub. A few steps and Yuuri’s knees crashed into the hard vinyl flooring, hands roamed Victor’s body, checking his arms, stomach, legs, forehead, anything for indication of injury.

“God, Victor! Are you alright? What happened?”

Victor’s reddened blue eyes flicked upward to meet his husband’s. Shaking, he answered. “Yuuri…it hurts. I need…it. I need…you. I can’t control it. Please!”

Hopping in the tub, Yuuri coaxed Victor out and was able to lead him to the bed to lie down. He let his guard down as he hunched over the nightstand’s drawer searching for the pill bottle. Yuuri screamed when a hand tore his body away from the pills and flung him face down on the bed. Victor tore his shirt right down the middle of his back and clawed at his pants.

Yuuri bucked and kicked. He shivered as the cool air touched the dimples above his ass. “Victor! Stop!” Yuuri yelled during an attempt to flip over. A knee to his back prevented any hopes of success.

Unsteady hands reached around Yuuri’s waist, catching the fabric of his athletic pants and jerking them down harshly. “I’m sorry, baby. I need you. I need to fuck—I need to mate. I must…get you pregnant. Open for me, please! I don’t want to hurt you.” Victor was crying as he held his love down. Having a streak of sense, he grabbed the bottle of lube kept next to the bed, pouring a hefty amount in his hand and rubbing it on his cock.

Yuuri stopped twisting and tried to get through via reason. “Victor, honey, your pills—where are your pills? I know you don’t want to hurt me, but you’re going to if you don’t stop.”

Nothing was getting through, Yuuri could tell as his questions were ignored and he felt Victor’s body cover his own. Kisses and love bites rained down on his back as he felt hands spreading his cheeks apart. Gritting his teeth, Yuuri tried to calm down and relax despite the pain in the back of his neck where Victor sunk his teeth in particularly hard. Heavy breaths and whimpers filled Yuuri’s ears. He gripped the sheets with both fists.

Victor continued muttering apologies and I love yous as he ran his tip around Yuuri’s exposed entrance. More tears sprang to his eyes as the scream filtered from his ears to his brain. Looking down, he hadn’t realized he pushed forward hard enough to penetrate his husband and on instinct, he kept going. He was now completely sheathed inside and it was tighter than he’d ever remembered it being. Lying down on Yuuri’s back he began to piston himself slowly, not because he was being gentle but Yuuri was so incredibly unprepared he was unable to move smoothly. Victor apologized again as Yuuri looked up, tears running down his face.

“I’m so sorry baby. I can’t control it…I need to impregnate you. Relax; let me come inside you. Forgive me, Love.”

Yuuri cleared the salty wetness and nodded, horsely replying, “I know honey, but it really hurts.” Spreading his legs as much as he could, he gave Victor more access despite the pain. “Please come fast. We’ll talk about this and your meds later. I love you…now get me pregnant.”

Capturing his mouth, Victor slid out and back in, swallowing any cries in a deep kiss. Yuuri lay still as he was pounded into, not that he could move with his arms held above his head. He felt like he was being used as a sex toy, but he knew his husband loved him more than anything. This wasn’t the first time medicine was forgotten and Victor’s alpha instincts got out of control. The Alpha had a drive that needed to be sated and Yuuri told him more than once that he would rather be forced open than for Victor to go elsewhere in his time of need. Victor desperately wanted to get Yuuri pregnant, but they both knew it was impossible.

Their pairing was an odd one from the very start. Victor being the god-like alpha had the pick of any omega he desired, chose the least likely one of all—Yuuri Katsuki—a beta. A beta was unable to get pregnant and had their own desires that needed fulfilling. Yuuri endured the painful experience of being taken without preparation and Victor endured the humiliation of being taken as well when his lover needed to spill his own seed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to get back into writing, so I've decided to put up part of what I've written today--it is unedited, however.
> 
> I'm so sorry I am ungodly behind on updating my stories. I did write 1,500 words today for "First Time for Everything," so that will probably be the next one updated.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kind words through some recent comments I've gotten. <3

 

“How bad?” Victor paced in front of the drawn shower curtain, eyes red, with a hand over his mouth, muffling his voice.

Yuri sighed while he squeezed out the washcloth under the steaming water. “It’s…” He furrowed his brows at the red circling the drain. “A little more bloody than last time.”

“Oh, God.” Victor’s shaky hand yanked back the curtain. “Baby, are you sure you don’t need to— “ Yuri stopped gliding the bar of soap over his skin. Their eyes met for a moment, then Victor’s traveled down Yuri’s bruised body. A gelatinous red streak meandered down a leg and plopped on the porcelain before washing away with the stream of water. Their eyes met again. Yuri trembled at Victor’s expression. “Get dressed, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

Yuri reached out but missed Victor’s arm by inches, leaving a water trail on the tile. “No. Wait, honey.” He hobbled out of the tub and grabbed the towel on the rack, wrapping it around himself. “What are you doing?” Shuffling echoed from the bedroom.

A duffel was open on the bed, a few pieces of clothing draped across it. Yuri spotted Victor rummaging through a dresser drawer. He turned with a few pairs of socks in his hand. “I told you, you’re going to the emergency room.” Victor put a sleeve to his nose and took a pained breath before crossing the room in a few strides to put his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. “This was the worst of all and I cannot forgive myself. I love you so much and now look what I’ve done to you. Baby, you’re still bleeding.” He gestured to the towel where a pink splotch had formed.

Yuri batted a hand in the air. “So what. That’s what I got those maxi pads for. I’ll be fine— I came prepared.” His chuckle did nothing to ease the frown on Victor’s face.

“That’s not funny. And using women’s feminine products to hide the fact that your husband brutally rapes you in an alpha frenzy doesn’t excuse or solve anything.”

Yuri ran a hand up Victor’s cheek and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “It’s not your fault you're sensitive to those pills, hon. They make you really sick. I can’t say I’d do anything different and wouldn’t want to take them either.”

“Bullshit.”

Yuri stepped back and gripped his towel at the harsh response.

“You would have locked yourself up or something. Anything to stay away from me or anyone else until your cravings were over. But no, I’m a selfish bastard that tortures you so I can feed my desire.” Victor put his hands over his face and screamed into them. “Gah. It keeps getting worse. Maybe we should think about some time apart?” He started mumbling. “Yuri, at this rate...I could...kill you.” He sunk to his knees and pressed his head to the carpet.

Yuri fell to his knees instantly despite the pain in his backside. His hands brushed up and down Victor’s back before nuzzling his face into the back of his neck. He murmured into the sweaty skin. “I love you and I’m not going anywhere. Look at me.” Yuri forced Victor’s chin off the floor. His normally sparkling blue eyes met Yuri’s warm cocoa. “I didn’t want to bring this up, but, there is a program that could...help us.”

Victor’s lips thinned. “And what is that? Castration?”

“No! God, no. Don’t ever think that again.” Yuri playfully smacked the top of his head and pushed him over onto his butt. “Some of the omegas at the rink were talking about it since one of the new skaters came from there. It’s the Life Shelter Initiative. It’s like a two-fold program. Omegas that need a home are matched with families that can take care of them— “

“For a price, I’m sure.” Victor folded his arms around himself and jutted out his bottom lip. “And how the hell would that help…” His jaw dropped to form a perfect O. “I thought you didn’t want me fucking anyone else?”

“I said I didn’t want you getting your fix,” Yuri made air quotes with both hands, emphasizing the word fix as he did so. “from random people when the urge strikes.”

Yuri rose, keeping one hand on the towel still wrapped around him, and pushed the duffel bag off the bed. The terrycloth fluttered in the air as he sat on the edge, wincing the process. “Look, I know this isn’t the most conventional idea for a marriage but—”

“You think?”

“But…” Yuri held up a finger. “Neither is raping your husband, Victor. You know I love you more than anything, but I can’t take this anymore. It hurts. Mentally and physically. Honey, this could be a good thing for both of us. Please, just…meet the guy?”

Victor plopped on the bed next to Yuri. “So…you’ve already made up your mind? And have chosen a man you want me to fuck?” His arms were still wrapped around himself.

“Jesus, Victor. Don’t say it like that. It’s not like I want you to go out and have affairs or that I don’t want to have sex with you. I love sex with you…just…not when I’m forced. And, think about it, you don’t necessarily like it when I have to fuck you either. Maybe this is a way we could both fulfill our needs without hurting each other and helping another person in the process. The representative I spoke with said she has someone in mind that would fit our needs. He’s older, nineteen, and is a bit mouthy, and hey…” Yuri nudged Victor with an elbow. “he’s Russian too. Just meet him, will you? For me? For us?”

“Fine.” Victor sighed and took Yuri’s hands in his own while he caught Yuri’s gaze. “I don’t like the idea, but I can’t keep hurting you either. I am so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused. I will meet this omega and do my very best to make this work…for us.” He pressed Yuri down on the bed and kissed his throat. “I love you. Please don’t forget that.”

“I love you too.” Yuri kissed Victor on the cheek and pressed them up to sit. “But we can’t lay down at the moment…’cause…ow.” He chuckled. “Let’s get dressed and we can see if there is an opening to stop by the Initiative today. Sound okay?”

Victor shook his head. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading. Please, let me know your thoughts in the comments. Comments are never required, but boy do they make me feel better. lol
> 
> * * *
> 
> To be honest, I've mostly stopped writing because I've been so focused on the craft and "getting it right" and failing that I stopped having fun in the process. With every paragraph I wrote, I began criticizing everything. It wasn't the most pleasing wording. It wasn't as descriptive and pretty as other writers. Or, what POV was I just in? Did I head-hop again? 
> 
> Along with my self-doubt, I'm suffering from a harsher bout of depression and anxiety (life is good, it's the day job that's killing me).
> 
> So...I think I'm going to post work on AO3 with minimal editing, at least for a little while. This way I don't give my critical self a chance to hate on my work before it even meets the light of day or the light of the LED screens. So, if this and future works kinda...well...suck more than previous works, please forgive me. I don't want to abandon writing altogether so this is an experiment w/o editing to see if I can just power through it.
> 
> Thank you so much for your time reading my works and your support. <3 Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! As always, I welcome comments. I love talking with you all. ❤️
> 
> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
